Slade, Pizza, and Blenders
by Aiedail01
Summary: The Titans die, come back to life, eat pizza, and eat cake. Fun times! A parody...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random parody I wrote today... **

**Hope you like it! I had a ton of fun writing this!**

**----**

"Slade." Robin glared at the wall. He was having a jolly good time performing his intimidation.

Everyone began screaming. "SLADE SLADE SLADE SLADE!" they all screamed in succession without punctuation.

"WHERE?" Robin bellowed and assumed his fighting stance as he scanned the room for the notorious villain.

"SLADE SLADE SLADE SLADE SLADE!" the Titans continued shrieking.

"WHERE?" Robin yelled again, and began firing those things he fires at random around the room

He hit each of the Titans in succession without punctuation, and although it doesn't kill anyone normally, they were all dead within minutes.

Robin began sobbing when he realized what he'd done. "I VILL HAVE VEENNNNGEEANNNCE!" he yelled at the sky, sounding quite creepily like a Romanian.

Sometime later, the Titans came back to life, somehow. They were magic, I guess.

"Hey..." Beast Boy said, laughing like an idiot. "I was dead, and now I'm not..."

"No you weren't! Shut up!" ordered our authoress.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yes ma'am. Hey, you're hot."

"I know," our authoress answered, who, indeed, _is_ quite hot.

But back to the story. Is there even a story?

After the Titans had spent a number of minutes rejoicing at the fact that they were alive and had acquired magic powers, they were bored.

"Let's go get pizza," Cyborg suggested.

"Okay," they all agreed, but began having an extensive argument about what should be on said pizza.

"MEAT!" Cyborg said.

"MUSTARD!" Starfire disagreed.

"TOFU!" Beast Boy proposed.

"What do _we _usually want on pizza?" Raven and Robin asked each other.

There was a long pause in which the two Titans pondered Raven's question.

"I don't believe we're usually part of this argument," Robin said after awhile.

"You're right. Let's fade into the background for awhile while they shout words at each other," Raven advised.

Raven and Robin faded into the background, and Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy shouted words at each other, just as the dark girl had predicted.

After awhile, the violet-haired Titan, who was getting quite hungry, appeared back in the land of the living.

"Why don't we just get what we usually get?" she said.

"Oh, yeah! That's what we usually do. Silly us," Cyborg laughed.

The changeling and the alien stopped bickering and began laughing at their stupidity, except for Starfire, because she was laughing at the wall. We're not sure why, but none of us are really sure about that Starfire.

"Robin!" Raven called. "You can materialize back into the picture! We're getting pizza now!"

"Darn," Robin said, disappointed. "I like the background. There are always things to do there."

"Let's go get pizza!" declared Starfire, whose alien accent had astoundingly disappeared.

"Okay," everyone said, and the group headed out the door/tunnel/tube, because it changes every time. Obviously the tower is magical, as well.

After they had ingested several pizzas, they decided to do some productive activity back at the Tower.

When they arrived at the large T, Raven retreated to her room to meditate, Beast Boy and Cyborg played Game Station, and Robin obsessed over Slade in his room.

Starfire, who's alien self had returned (it turned out that it was on a brief lunch break), decided to "do the cooking."

"Yes, friends! I shall make us a delicious meal to enjoy with each other!"

"Fabulous," noted Raven in a rather monotonous articulation..

"Uhhh," grunted the metal and green Titans enthusiastically.

All that could be heard from Robin's room was frantic pacing and the word "Slade" being repeated over and over.

"Wonderful! I shall begin with 'the cake,'" Starfire decided as she flipped through a cook book that appeared because of her magic powers.

A few hours later, Beast Boy had come in second to Cyborg more than a few times on whatever game they were playing, Robin had said "Slade" over one million times according to Raven, who had been counting, and the tower's kitchen and Starfire were covered in beige goop.

As everyone stared at her, she began licking the strange substance off of her face.

"Shall we eat the cake?" Starfire inquired as she reached into the oven and held out a superb-looking pan.

"Yes!" everyone screamed, except for Robin, who screamed "SLADE!" and Raven, who is never excited, and said "I guess so" in her rather monotonous articulation.

They dug into the cake, but all their teeth broke, because it was rock solid.

The Titans couldn't chew anything anymore so they had to put all their food in the blender.

**The End**

**So, shall I write another chapter, or is that the end of that?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, here's more! Thank you to my two reviewers! (Just two? Come on!) huggles P**

**------**

One day, as the Titans were eating pizza (because that's what they do when the author can't think of anything), Malchior came back.

"Oh, dear," noted Raven as the large dragon flew in through the window that appeared because of the tower's magic powers. (Things also appear when necessary/convenient) "How very unfortunate. Who opened the windows?"

Nobody said anything, but the black beast began burning down some things on the walls.

"Darn," Robin states. "I liked those things that are now on fire."

"I've got a FABULOUS idea!" screamed Starfire, who's "earth word of the day" was "fabulous." Also, her Tamaranian accent was out for another lunch break. "Let's DO something about it!"

The other nodded fervently and voiced their enthusiasm.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled, because if he doesn't, the Titans just stand there and pick their noses.

They went. And fought. But Malchior just wouldn't leave!

"Gosh darn it!" said Cyborg. "I thought we could kill him!"

"You thought wrong!" Beast Boy said. "YOU'RE STUPID!"

"Not as stupid as you, Grass Stain!"

"Metal Guy!"

"Grass Stain!"

"Metal Guy!"

"Grass Stain!"

"Metal Guy!"

"Grass Stain!"

"Metal Guy!"

"Grass Stain!"

"Metal Guy!"

"Grass Stain!"

(An argument along these lines has to be in every story. It's the law.)

Now picture this argument going on for quite awhile as things are destroyed in the background.

"Grass stain!"

"Metal g- AHHH!" Beast Boy shrieked as he was caught on fire.

"DIE MALCHIOR DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" yelled Cyborg. "You've killed my arguing partner!"

"Like, who cares?" asked Malchior in a girlish manner.

"Friends! We must work together to stop this monster and save our friend!" Starfire advised.

"Alrighty, guys, let's FIGHT!" Robin said.

"BOO YAH!" yelled Cyborg. (He has to say this at least twice.)

They shot things, hit things, stole things, and destroyed things, until Malchior somehow died.

"YAY!" everyone yelled, except Cyborg who yelled "Boo yah," just to say it the second time. Beast Boy jumped up and did a strange dance to complete the celebration.

Then they ate the pizza they were enjoying earlier which miraculously was not burned at all.

-----

"Friends!" Starfire exclaimed while everyone played GameStation or whatever and Raven read a book. "Let us visit Tamaran!"

"TITANS GO! PACK!"

Everyone's fingers immediately left their noses and they shot off to their rooms to gather their belongings. Obviously, they have no recollection of the incident that happened the last time they were on Starfire's home planet.

So, they got there, but how that happened wasn't important. They had a few more "Grass stain!" "Metal Guy!" arguments, but nothing more eventful than that took place.

Then they went inside and Blackfire came back. Just because. Nobody knows why, and the people who ask are left biting their nails in paranoia.

"Grrr, let's fight her!" growled Beast Boy as the boy turned into a beast of some sort.

"Okay."

"STAND BACK EVERYBODIES!" yelled that one guy that's Starfire's guardian. "WE GOTS TA GIVE 'EM ROOM!"

"No, can't, we're a team, graggh..." Robin trailed off as he fell on the floor and rocked back in forth. "Need to fight need to fight need to fight need to fight need to fight," he was heard saying repeatedly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, who didn't really mind at all, argued over tofu and meat (another must have).

Raven rolled her eyes a few times and looked depressed/angry/bored as she drank some tea and read a book.

Starfire and Blackfire fought each other for awhile, and Starfire won, because she always does. Blackfire then went to prison again, and will escape sometime in the future, because she always does.

"That was eventful," Raven decided as they left Tamaran. "Why did we come here again?"

Starfire looked puzzled. "Em... to engage in the visiting of my relatives?"

"Really? I thought it was to fight Blackfire," Robin put in.

"That was a purpose as well," Starfire said quickly. "Shall we devour another pizza?"

"Okay!" all the Titans agreed, and went to a pizza place. Just "a" pizza place, though. Even though they go to the same place.

They all choked on their pizza and coughed themselves into comas.

THE END

----

**Whad'ja thing? Review, review, review! )**


End file.
